The invention relates to amusement devices and more particularly to amusement swings for use by children of all ages. The swing is one of man's oldest amusement devices and many swing variations have been developed through the centuries. Variations are still being developed as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,969 issued Apr. 28, 1964 to R. W. Groth and U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,990 issued to W. E. Prouty Aug. 25, 1964. Such swings are adapted to suspension by chain, rope or other lines in accordance with the load to which they will be subjected. Attempts have been made to develop swings that not only move in an arc under the suspension member but which may rotate and gyrate as they swing. Previous swings of the "twist-up" type have not been able to take full advantage of the force of gravity because of the strand arrangement at the support point. I have invented a congruent suspension twist swing which not only gives the amusing arcuate, rotational and revolving motions but which enables users to benefit from the full gravitational force to achieve high speed spin down and repeated up and down twist cycles by merely pre-twisting the strands one time.